The Counts Heart
by hellfox6
Summary: She was a vampire hunter and he the vampire king there pasts tied together in ways she didn't know Rathed M for hellsing stuff Alucard X Oc i suck at this please review


**I OWN NOTHING SAVE MY OC! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

_Flames and smoke burned her throat and eyes. "No please don't kill him!" She screamed her dark hair falling in her face. The villagers held her back with thick iron chains, their booming chants filling the night air. "Kill him!" "Kill the imapler!" "Kill the vampire!" Their voices shouted like thunder across the night filled countryside. "Vlad!" she cried out as more torches were thrown on to the castle where her beloved prince was. "Vlad! Vlad!" she cried his name over and over. "Shut your trap wench" the man holding her cold bindings said as he struck her across the face. Bitter tears fell on her open wounds as she tried to run to the castle to her beloved count. The chains slowly grew hot around her wrists. "Her mind has be poisoned by the devil!" one voice shouted as she struggled "Kill her!" "Kill the monsters lover!" They howled as they brought her closer to the flames. She looked to the sky to find a full moon the color of blood and saw a group of bats. She sighed with relief her king was safe and that was all she needed. She smiled as they tossed her in to the hellfire. A psychotic laugh erupted from her lips. "My beloved lives and shall feast on the blood of you and those who follow you!" She shrieked so loudly that it echoed across the night sky as the flames consumed her body._

I awoke gasping for breath clawing at the air for something to hold. I could still taste the smoke from that realistic dream. I turned toward the clock 3:00 am. The shutters kept running through my body as the pitch-black darkness clung to me almost like a lover's embrace. It filled me with a calm dread yet its familiarity comfort me, and yet I couldn't shake the feeling that I was waiting for him the prince from my dream. 'To bad I can't remember his name' I thought eventually shaking away those thoughts and my early morning drowsiness out of my head, and quickly prepared for the day. I quickly gathered my sketchpad, blessed blades, and potions after saying a quick prayer. "Lets see where my prey leads me today."

Earlier that day London England Hellsing manor. "ALUCARD!" Integra yelled scaring the living bat shit out of Seras the no life king's fledgling servant. "Yes my master?" A raven-haired man asked coyly his crimson eyes shined with delight and boredom toward his annoying human master. "There is a group of vampires in the Romanian mountains named Loki that is becoming a nuisance I order you on all that is holy depose of this threat at once!" she ordered coldly. He simply nodded to his master and left. "Come on police girl" he muttered gruffly. "Hey masta…masta!" "What?" "Have you been sleeping alright?" she asked. "No" he admitted to his servant the truth was his dreams kept him up all hours of the daylight

"Lets see where you are you ya slimy bastards" I muttered listening to Mozart. My gaze found my target, an old abandon manor. Just when I thought I saw a bit of movement a helicopter flew overhead catching my attention as two forms jumped out of it. I stared at it for a few heartbeats then returned my attention to the manor. Suddenly a pale hand clutched my throat choking me the last thing I saw was gold hair and a fanged smile.

Alucard touched down on the cold ground and growled. He hated destroying whole hordes of bloodsuckers but doing it in the early morning hours pissed him off to no end. "Master please don't be mad" police girl said frightened slightly by his rage he sneered. This was her first non-ghoul mission. "Come on lazy girl we're wasting time" he said walking toward the windowless manor the weakling's den. 'To easy' even in his weakened state he was still powerful. He kicked the door in expecting to be attacked instead an overwalming stench of death and blood greeted him. The smell brought back memories of this land he use to rule his land when he was king! 'This land is where it all started' he thought, as more memories rushed back like his beloved who gave her life for his sake. A sudden scream that echoed through the halls jolted him out of his thoughts. He ran down the halls when he found the scene.

Hundreds of bodies littered the floors in a candle lit throne room and there sitting on a dark wood throne among the bodies of women and children was a vampire feeding on a six year old girl. He growled and tossed the child so roughly on her floor that her head broke open. "More blood bring me more!" the weaker vampire demanded. A young male vampire nodded and walked off bringing out a young woman from the looks of her was studying this turd. But his attention wasn't on her but on her pendants three of them to be correct the first was a black cross with red gems that glowed near vampires, the second was a pentagram with moonstone and lapis lazuli, the last is what stunned him it was a old Romanian coin with the face of Vlad Dracul on it his old name. His mind went blank an unholy growl escaped his lips as he shot the weaker vampire in the shoulder. The beast shrieked in pain dropping the girl then faster then the human eye could follow she had a silver blade in her imprisoner. Judging from how the poor bastard died the blade was heavily blessed. "Serves ya right ya damn hell spawn" she said in a half Irish accent "now then dog of Hellsing why did ya save me?" she asked glaring at him. He laughed slightly "woman would you mind telling me why you have that coin" he asked.

I looked at the man that just saved me and all he cared about was the coin around my neck?! "Hey I asked you a question!" he growled his deep voice vibrating off of the walls and my bones, his eyes glowed a brilliant crimson as he began walking toward me. "Well woman? Are you going to answer?" "I have a name you know!" I growled at him his arrogance toward me was annoying. He suddenly gave a hungry fanged smile much like the bloodsucker before him. "S-stay back" I said holding my blade up he laughed coldly. "Fine then woman what do I call you?" he asked his cold eyes softening. "Hellena" I said trying to sound brave but the words came out more like a frightened whisper. He laughed but slightly kinder like a playful tease toward my fear. "That's not nice Vlad" I said he silenced almost instantly when that name left my lips. "What did you just call me?" he asked his tone icing over his eyes becoming harsh and cruel again. 'Where did that come from?' I thought, "I-I have no idea" I managed to say confused. Suddenly he picked me up bridal style taking me out of that hell pit and in to the cold dark Romanian morning. "Just to let you know as off now you're under the protection of Hellsing," he said setting me down on a jet wing. "Ok? But what about my things back at my home?" I asked worried. "Don't worry we'll get your things now rest Helene" he said before I was a red flash and fell in to a never-ending darkness.

_The young servant girl woke up. "Oh damnation I fell asleep again master will kill me" she said scolding herself while she tried to hurry up and clean. A soft chuckle from behind her made her stop. She turned to find her king and master Vlad Dracul. "It seems like you think I'd kill my favorite pet," he said in his low commanding voice a shiver went up and down her spine at the sound of it. A slight blush made its way across her face. "I-I didn't mean…" "Its all right Helene be at ease" he said holding up his hand signaling her to be quiet. "Oh Vlad darling!" an annoying female voice said making the prince of hell cringe his body icing over with cruelty. "What do you want woman?" he growled the harshness returning to his voice. "What am I not allowed to see my prince?" the new queen asked pretending to be hurt. "Last I checked you my second and least favorite wife," he said in disgust. She gasped her face had clear hurt on her face as she ran off crying. As soon as the annoying one was gone she saw it safe to speak. "That was not nice Vlad" she said softly he smirked a bit. "Oh Helene such a sweet little angel for this spawn of hell" he said softly gabbing her hair. "I offer this if you wish to live come to my room this evening when Illiona is asleep" he said evilly dropping her on her ass. "Until then Helene my angelic servant."_

Alucard watched the sleeping human intently as she dreamt. Her hair was shorter and lighter then Helene's but there was no doubt she looked like her a lot. She moved slightly "not…nice Vlad…" she said under her breath. _'Great not only did she resemble Helene but also she knew who he was'_ he thought bitterly to himself. Seras noticed that his face changed to something close to self-loathing. "M-master look on the bright side the job was finished" she said near silent. He smirked his fledgling servant was so naïve. The jet had suddenly stopped he quickly went and grabbed his captive and jumped out of the jet.

I awoke in that bastards' arms headed for another manor. _'God damn what's with these blood suckers and old buildings!'_ I thought wiggling in his grasp. My attention suddenly turned toward the girl next to us who was dressed in a female police uniform her double D's almost popping out of her dress. My jaw almost dropped _'how was this guy unaffected'_ my mind screamed. I tried to wiggle out of his embrace once more but his grip tightened around me pulling closer to his chest. I quickly glared at him a faint smirk appeared on his face.

He saw it the pure rage in her dark blue eyes he loved it that rage it almost made him laugh. Yet it stung what was left of his unbeating heart. Why though? Why did his heart hurt so much? Why did he long to hear her say that she loved him? After 500 years? He couldn't tell he suddenly felt her snuggle closer to his chest as if she was scared of falling or something. She was now avoiding his gaze as if she was scared of him.

I couldn't look at him any more to handsome. My heart was racing wondering what was he going to do? Was I going to die? I felt fear and panic rise in to my throat; my heart began to pound so violently that it created phantom heartbeats in the one holding me. He reached the door, which was opened by an elderly butler with black and silver hair his age close to 40 maybe 50 years. "Master Alucard, Seras, and guest welcome back" he said bowing, the name though Alucard he had said bitterly causing my vamp to smirk. We then traveled up the stairs to an office where there sat at the main desk was the most strict looking woman I ever witnessed. I jumped out of my vampire knight's arms and in to hers

"Integra I missed you!" I cried happily hugging my cousin. "H-Hellena what are you doing here?" she asked shocked as I hugged her close. "Talk to draculina and her friend back there" I said pointing to the duo behind me. "Master you know her?" Seras asked. "Of coarse I do she's my cousin Hellena Alexandria Hellsing the vampireologist I was telling you about last month" she said slightly annoyed. I sighed realizing where I was I was in old cramped England instead of my free wild Romania. "Hey Integra could I have a room your dog over there took me before I could get my money" I said pointing at the dark haired man. She glared at me for interrupting her conversation "yes now GET OUT!" she yelled practically shaking house "Fine…fine I'm leaving see" I said walking out of the room in to the butler.

"U-um Walter could you show me to my room?" I asked softly my mood dampened by my cousin's angry outburst he simply nodded leading me to a room with a large wooden door he quickly unlocked it handing me the key everything that I had in my tiny house fit in to the huge room. "Thank you Walter" I muttered kissing his cheek before closing the door jumping in to bed falling asleep.

Alucard watched the old man and the human he saved part ways his eyes glowed dangerously bright as he began to open a link between their minds and saw her dreams.

_She glared at the prince of Dracul castle who was at the moment attacking a poor old beggar because he didn't move fast enough the rage in her heart boiling over. "STOP IT!" she screamed throwing rocks at him hitting him in the head causing him to bleed his dark eyes flaring at her. "Did you do that târf__ă__?" he hissed readying his whip she looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes fool," she snarled her defiance made him smirk with interest yet he couldn't allow her to speak like that he cracked the whip causing her to fall. She cried out in pain as he did it again and again until her back was nothing more then shreds as she held back tears and screams. "Let that be a warning to you târf__ă__ next time you'll become my personal servant" he hissed loudly letting everyone know that if they tried to defy him they would face a fate worse then death._

_As he got back on his horse she glared at him bitterly as he rode off toward his castle._


End file.
